Black and Blue
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* My 2nd Response to my own KAEX Challenge of 'Pick a Color.' In this case, I chose two colors. :-) Keith tries to get more Arusian lilies for Allura but has a small accident.


**Black and Blue**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its do I own the colors black and blue. Well, I actually, I do own black things and blue things and some black and blue things… Hmmmm, will have to think on that.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is Voltron: Third Dimension. So very NOT! Hopefully, you didn't even come close to believing that. Not sure where all this joking is coming from because this story is more serious. And for the record: DotU.

 **My 2nd Response to my own KAEX Challenge of "Pick a Color." I went with a 2 for 1 deal and chose two colors. ;-)**

 **Author's Notes:** Also, I wrote this last last night and finished it this morning. (8/13) If I find some typos and stuff I'll plan to fix those. Just had the urge to publish it quickly. So, if you get updates saying there was another chapter or something, disregard it. This story is a ONE SHOT. Thanks!

* * *

Keith grimaced as he laid a hand against the cold metal wall of the hanger bay. He was grateful that he had taken a speeder instead of Black to the Cliffs of Trafar. There would have been no way that he could have ridden the T-bar back to control and he wouldn't have wanted to anyway. Not in the shape he was in. He shifted the backpack on carefully on his shoulders and grimaced once again. It would be a lot easier to make his trip to the Med Bay if he didn't have it. The black bag would provoke questions and draw attention to his ripped and dirty uniform. Keith forced himself to straighten and thought to himself that his uniform wasn't the only thing that was ripped and dirty. Glancing around the hanger, he saw that most of the activity was on the far side. He should be able to make it to elevator bank six without drawing too much attention. Allowing himself only the smallest of limps, Keith moved at close to his usual pace across the large open space.

When he was finally hidden in the semi-enclosed room that held the elevator bank, he allowed a soft, mild expletive to escape his lips. His hand once again rested against cold burnished silver metal as he gathered himself once more. A slight sheen of sweet had formed on his brow and his upper lip. The hand that wasn't helping hold him up moved to wipe the perspiration from his face. The elevator was just six feet away.

He mentally went through the path he would have to travel. Six feet to the elevator. Then the easiest and unfortunately shortest part of the trip: stand still in the elevator until it stops at the Med Bay floor. Then an arduous seventy-five foot walk to take the more unused corridors so that he could arrive at a little used entrance to Med Bay. He'd claim the first unoccupied patient room and then call for Dr. Gorma. Not something he wanted to do, but even he knew that his injuries required more than just liniment and small adhesive bandages.

Gritting his teeth, he made his way into the elevator. "Med Bay," he said with a raspy tone. "Crap, even my voice sounds injured."

When the doors parted at his destination, he carefully looked into the corridor. He could see a maid, but she was heading in the opposite direction. Feeling safe as he could be in a castle full of people, he started down his pre-planned path to pain relief.

Just over halfway through his slow walk to Med Bay, Keith picked up a shadow- a very slight shadow.

 _Less than fifteen minutes earlier…_

Allura stood outside Keith's office. She felt nervous. Ever since his birthday three weeks ago when he had brought her those lilies, she just hadn't been the same. She had been nervous and on edge when it seemed that Keith had a female admirer. After admonishing herself for her relief when it was discovered to be a Drule trick, she had tried to find ways to let Keith know that she liked him. So far she hadn't been very successful . _Stop standing here like an idiot_ , she told herself and rang the chime for his office. No answer. Pressing a button on a nearby com pad, she asked, "Location of Commander Kogane?"

"Elevator Bank Six," came the pleasant female tone.

"Destination?" Allura continued.

"Processing…. Level Four."

"Thank you," Allura said absent mindedly as she released the com button. "That's an odd area for Keith to be in." Things dropped into place in her mind. He must have come up from the hanger bay. Her eyes traveled to the emergency stairs at the end of the hall. It was just one level down from where she was. _He's probably headed for Castle Control. If I take the stairs down, I can probably catch up to him._ She looked at the com panel again. She could just contact him directly but she was worried that she'd get all tongue tied and that's the last thing she wanted to be around him. She wanted to come across as mature and self-confident. Allura bit her lip and then made her way to the stairs. _I'll locate him myself and then I'll ask him…_ Allura's gait faltered slightly on the steps and then returned to steady pace she had set. _I'll ask him about the security for the upcoming fair on the castle grounds._ Smacking herself on the head, she muttered. "Great, Princess. Just great. Ask him about security. That'll really show him how you feel."

She shook herself mentally as she exited the stairs and looked down the long corridor. She frowned, no Keith. She'd backtrack toward elevator bank six for him. She was traveling the long corridor when she passed an intersecting hallway. A glimpse of red from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She stopped and looked down the side hall but the color and the person wearing it were gone. _Keith's the only person in the castle who wears red,_ she thought with a smile. _For someone who didn't like being the center of attention, he sure didn't pick a color to blend in. But why would he be going in that direction? The only things in that section are storage rooms, some staff lounges, and… Med Bay._ Allura's pulse quickened. Turning down the side corridor, she proceeded quickly but cautiously. If he were hurt, he'd act like he wasn't if she confronted him. If he wasn't hurt, then she could just approach him after he passed Med Bay.

Allura had been worried that she would lose the person she was following. But that worry was soon gone to be replaced by another. The glimpse of red she had seen had been Keith and she was certain now that he was hurt. This was not the pace of a well person. She watched for several minutes as he stopped to rest and then continue at his slow pace again. It pained her greatly to let him continue but he was almost there and she knew that he wouldn't appreciate her efforts. Giving an audible sigh of relief when he finally entered the medical facility, she leaned back against the wall. What had he done? How did he get hurt? She wanted to know the answers. In fact, she would know the answers. She'd give Keith time to get some treatment and then she'd go in and find out what had happened.

.**********.

Upon entering Med Bay, Keith could hear activity nearby so he moved faster than he had since he entered the castle. Spotting that examination room #12 was open, he went in and closed the door. He put his shoulder to the door to hold himself up. The contents of the backpack were too delicate and important to be pressured between his back and the unyielding door. Once he had the pain under control, he gently placed the bag in a chair and moved to the com. "Dr. Gorma?"

"Yes, Commander Kogane?" came Gorma's calm baritone voice.

"Can you please meet me in examination room 12?"

"Why certainly."

"Please come alone," Keith added softly.

"Of course." If Dr. Gorma thought that meeting the commander of the Voltron Force in a relatively unused section of Med Bay, he didn't give any sign of it. Moments later, he entered examination room 12 to find the commander seated on the bed. With a frown on his face, he moved closer the commander. Putting his medical data pad down on the rolling medical tray, he moved up directly in front of Keith. Tilting Keith's head up, he noted the dirt and a few minor scratches. But this he knew was just the tip of the proverbial earth iceberg. Dropping his hand from Keith's chin, he simply said, "Show me where you're hurt."

Keith moved his hand to the zipper of his uniform top while Gorma moved to the medical cabinet to put some supplies and general medications on the tray. When Gorma was finished, he turned to find that Keith had completely removed his red top and was grasping the edge of the bed. His white undershirt was still on.

Pain-filled eyes lifted to Gorma's. "I can't take it off," Keith said with obvious effort.

Skin that was blue and black in hue mottled Keith's left shoulder and continued across his chest and under the white tanktop undershirt. Without hesitation, Dr. Gorma grabbed some surgical scissors and cut the material off leaving Keith's chest completely bare. "Keith," Gorma said dropping the formalities, "you should have called for assistance."

As the doctor grabbed a scanning tool and began wanding over Keith's chest, side and back, Keith replied through gritted teeth. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"What were you doing that you didn't want anyone to know about?" Gorma asked as he put the tool down and picked his data pad back up. Tapping a few buttons, he had the results in front of him. However, he looked up from the tablet to raise a questioning brow at his patient. "Tell me what was worth this?"

Keith's eyes involuntarily went to the backpack on the chair.

Dr. Gorma placed the data pad on the medical tray and moved to the chair. When the commander said nothing, he carefully opened the bag. His eyes widened slightly as he glanced to the man on the bed. The commander's face was slightly flushed and he was now looking at the floor in front of him. The doctor carefully zipped the bag closed though the lovely fragrance that had escaped couldn't be put back. Picking the tablet back up, Gorma once again stood in front of Keith. "So here is the damage: two cracked ribs, severe bruising to your side, and a sprained shoulder." Looking at the man in front of him, he asked, "Do I need to scan your legs as well?"

"Left one," Keith answered somewhat sheepishly noting Gorma's eye roll at his admission. Who knew that Gorma had that in his arsenal of stern looks and warnings?

After running the scan, Gorma added, "Slight sprain to your left knee. It should heal faster than your ribs and shoulder if you stay off of it for a week." He saw the tilt of the head from Kogane that indicated that he had a fat chance of that. "Or you could use crutches. Oh, wait. You can't because of your shoulder," Gorma said with more than a touch of sarcasm. But then his compassionate nature won out over his irritation at the lack of concern that Keith had for himself. Putting a hand on Keith's uninjured shoulder, the doctor said, "I'm just concerned for you, Keith. This isn't something you're going to be able to hide." Gorma's words were cut off as a sudden gasp sounded from the now opened door.

.**********.

Fifteen minutes. Keith had had fifteen minutes. That should have been plenty of time to get some medical help. It didn't take her long to find that Keith was in examination room #12. Her eyes bulged as she looked through the door window and saw the discoloration of Keith's side. Quietly she pushed the door open and stood just inside. She was just in time to hear: "This isn't something you're going to be able to hide."

"Oh my heavens! Keith! What happened?" Allura said as she moved several more steps into the room.

Keith would have loved to cover up, but reaching out to grab his shirt, he hissed in pain and grabbed his side which only brought Allura further into the room.

Gorma looked at the commander and then the princess whose hands were fluttering against her chest. Her concern for Commander Kogane was obvious. His eyes were drawn to the bag on the chair that he could see just beyond the pair. Well, maybe the princess would be able to get the commander to do what was required to heal. Clearing his throat, Gorma said, "He'll live, Princess. It's mainly bruises and sprains." He spared a sharp glance at his patient. "What he needs to do is take the medicine I'll prescribe, rest, and stay off that knee."

Allura turned to the doctor. "I'll make sure he follows your orders. Please provide me a copy of your directives."

Knowing that he needed Keith's permission to release that information, he carefully asked, "Will that be all right with you, Commander?"

Looking from Allura to Gorma he said calmly, "Sure. She's already seen the injuries. She might as well know what you want me to do. She'll just pester me until I tell her anyway."

A small smile came upon the doctor's face as he turned to the princess. "I'll have the medicine and orders ready for you Princess by the time you and the commander are ready to leave." With a nod he made his way toward the door and then stopped. "If you want to know why the commander is injured, I think your answer lies in that bag." Gorma's head nodded toward the black bag on a nearby chair.

Allura looked from the bag to Keith. She didn't even hear the doctor close the door. Her eyes traveled over the side of his body that was colored black and blue… and perhaps some shades of purple as well. She knew that time and healing would add the colors of yellow, green, and brown to the mix. But right now, black and blue were the primary colors painted his tan skin. Black and blue. His color and hers. Her eyes were drawn once again to his face and then to the bag. "May I?" she asked.

He nodded yes and she moved to the bag and carefully opened it. She didn't even have to look inside to know what it contained as a light floral scent filled the air. Arusian lilies from the Cliffs of Trafar. Their smell was unique and lovely. She had thought she imagined the smell earlier, but now she knew that this bag was the reason. She reached in and drew out one of the newly opened blossoms. Not a blemish was upon it. Somehow Keith had protected this flower while he himself was injured. In some ways, she knew that he considered her like the lily: something he would protect with his body and his life.

Keeping the flower in her hand, she walked to stand about a yard in front of him. "Keith, you have to know that the flowers weren't worth this." Her hand gestured to his side. "You could have been killed." Allura's voice was soft.

"This is the last week they'll be blooming. I wanted you to have a few of them before they're gone." He looked at the flower in her hands and said, "I was distracted by a falcon nesting nearby and lost my grip. It was just a simple accident."

Allura stepped much closer bringing her to the edge of the bed between his legs. The proximity of her person caused Keith to raise his eyes to hers. "I don't want you getting hurt bringing me flowers, even if it was an accident. It's not worth it."

Keith could smell the fragrance of the lily as it mixed with Allura's own scent. The two fragrances complimented each other. He raised his right hand to gently caress her face. "I'd do anything to make you happy, Princess."

Allura's breath caught as she felt his fingers on her face and his eyes burned into hers. His words weren't just about flowers and she knew that. The previous silly thoughts of what to say him flew from her mind as clarity struck her. Finding her voice she said, "Then kiss me, Keith."

Doubt was in his eyes for only a minute and then his hand slid behind her neck as he leaned forward to bring his lips to hers. It was a simple kiss but electrifying all the same. Perhaps it would have been a deeper kiss but Keith's hand dropped from her neck to clutch his side as he drew in a pained ragged breath. "I'm sorry that wasn't much of a kiss."

"Then you shall have to do better next time," she said lightly as she stepped back.

Keith's dark head shot up as he looked at her dumbly. "Next time?"

Running her fingers through his dark hair, she said, "MmmmHmmm. I expect that to be the first of many." Now that she had gotten her courage up to be bold, she didn't feel like holding back at all. So when Dr. Gorma walked in, she didn't back away from her close proximity to the commander.

To his credit, Gorma only paused for a moment. The sight of the princess standing so closely to Keith with a lily in one hand and her other hand in his hair led the doctor to a confirmation that the two were indeed smitten with each other. Smiling, he put a piece of paper down on the medical tray along with two medicine bottles. "Here are the orders and the medicine." His gaze turned to Keith whose face was a light shade of pink. Gorma also held up a syringe of medicine. "If I may?" he asked and then proceeded to administer the shot when the princess moved to stand beside Keith. "Now I expect you to follow those orders young man," Gorma said as he moved toward the door.

Keith grabbed Allura's hand and brought it down from his hair. No way would the doctor take him seriously while Allura was doing that. "Everyone's going to know."

The princess didn't even let the doctor answer. "Dr. Gorma, if you'd be so kind as to get a wheelchair for the commander, I'll be sure that he gets to his room." At Keith's angry glare that turned in her direction, she added, "And I'll see that he follows your orders precisely."

A chuckle sounded from the door as Gorma left.

"You don't have the right-" Keith began but was interrupted.

Now that she had gotten her courage up, she wasn't going to stop. They would acknowledge their feelings here and now. "What?" she interjected. "If don't have the right as your friend to make sure you take care of yourself when you're bruised all black and blue then how about my right as the woman who loves you?" There she'd said it.

Keith stared at her. She loved him. She said it and he knew she meant it. They had been dancing around these feelings for months and now here it was out in the open. "Yes," he simply said.

This time Allura looked confused. "Yes, what?"

Standing carefully, Keith extended his hand to Allura. When she took it, he pulled her up and carefully into his arms. The pain medication was already working and he wanted to hold her. Actually he wanted more than that. When she began to protest because of his injuries, he tilted her chin up and said, "As the woman who loves me, you have that right."

"Oh," she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"But I also have a right." His lips descended towards hers and just before their lips touched he added, "I want to kiss you because I'm the man who loves you." Then their lips met and this time pain wouldn't stop them from having a proper kiss. And Allura had been right, there were more to come.


End file.
